


Heroes Don't Need Pills

by tommor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Love, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Science, Science Experiments
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommor/pseuds/tommor
Summary: Just ordinary write works of person who can't imagine her life without superheroes.Автор, який щиро намагається написати щось варте вашої уваги. Спроби поринути у безмежний  супергеройський світ Марвел, якими я ділюсь з вами. Це саме той всесвіт, який літає все вище і вище, і дозволяє летіли разом.





	Heroes Don't Need Pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> Ніхто ніколи не знає у який вихор його може закинути життя. Адже життя - потік випадкових збігів обставин, переплутання безлічі ниток особистостей, їхніх переживань та свідомих рішень. І тому, інколи, чиєсь звичне існування може змінити хід речей всього всесвіту.

Життя- потік випадкових збігів обставин, переплутання безлічі ниток особистостей, їхніх переживань та свідомих рішень.

Інколи хтось проживаючи власне життя розуміє, що все що у нього лише є- лише випадковості. Наче сама доля керувала, ніхто інший.

Проте є виключення. Саме такі особливі випадки, де людина з народження має мету і неодмінно стає тим, ким судилося бути.

– Все, все, на сьогодні точно досить,- дівчина на ім’я Джейн Кайволд встала з крісла, яке стояло поруч великого монітору. – Ми і так добре попрацювали.  
– Я сумніваюсь, що ми звершили. Це небезпечно залишати досі мутуючі інопланетні клітини тут, - чоловік підійшов ближче до столу та заглянув у мікроскоп.  
– Не хвилюйся, Роберт, я певна, що процес видозміни повністю завершився. Те, що ти бачиш зараз лише вказує на відсутність побічних ефектів, - сказала Джейн, скидаючи з себе білий халат. – Лорен, помісти препарат у камеру 3. Нехай і лежить там до понеділка.  
– Так, звісно, - відповіла дівчина-ассистент на ім'я Лорен.  
У лабораторії залишились Джейн та Роберт. Вони обидва одягали верхній одяг.  
– Ну і куди зараз? Все ж вечір п'ятниці і всяке-таке, - сказала Джейн, шукаючи ключі від авто у власній сумці.  
– Схоже, що і цей вечір я проведу з точністю до вчорашнього, - зітхаючи промовив Роберт та зупинився біля дверей чекаючи на дівчину.  
– Лорен, ти виходиш?- крикнула до сусідної зали Джейн.  
– Ні, я чекатиму свою подругу із 47-ого поверху. У нас спільні плани на вечір,- відповіла асистен, явно показуючи своє небажання приєднатись.  
– Що ж чудово провести час, - Роберт відчинив перед Джейн двері, і вони обоє рушили ло ліфту. Зайшовши в нього запанувала ніякова тиша, тому чоловік перший порушив її. – Думаєш там зверху дадуть добро на реалізацію нашого експерименту?  
– Знаєш, я взагалі не в захваті від нього. Бути чесною я проти дослідів над інопланетними істотами. Мені здається, при вдалому завершенні можна надто легко пуститися берегу,- щиро призналась Кайволд .  
– Без них ЩИТ не розвиватиметься. Всесвіт рухається надто швидко і ми за ним не встигаємо. І хіба варто стояти на місці перед гучний успіхом?  
– Цей експеримент надто маштабний. Одразу буде багато розголосу. Я не хочу цього доки на всі сто відсотків не буду певна у його доречності, - на цих словах ліфт зупинився, спустившись із 95-ого поверху будівлі, на вершині якої гордо знаменувала літера "А".  
– Все одно проект без твого підпису не реалізується,- сказав Роберт стоячи поруч свого авто у гаражі. – І можливо ти права, нам варто ще все обрахувати і провести повторні аналізи.

Джейн підійшла до власної машини.

– Рада, що ти мене зрозумів,- вона відчинила дверцята.  
– Маєш плани на вечір?- зненацька запитав чоловік.  
– Правду кажучи так,- щиро збрехала Кайволд. – Подрузі вже давно обіцяла зустріч, але все за роботою і за роботою. Вільного часу зовсім не було.  
– Що ж, я розумію,- посміхнувся він, усвідомлюючи відмову у своїй пропозиції. –Тоді до понеділка?  
– Так, до понеділка,- посміхнулась дівчина у відповідь та зачинила дверцята.

Справді, планів у Джейн не було. Подруг вона майже не мала. Була одна з якою вони спілкувались час від часу, та згодом і та перестала про себе нагадувати.

Почувся помірний шум двигуна сусіднього авто, який вказував на те, що колега покинув гаражне приміщення.

Джейн видихнула з певним полегшенням. Це була не перша спроба Роберта Шерінга почати стосунки із нею. Адже вони знайомі уже 8 років, ще з часів нападу на Нью-Йорк. Тоді вони обоє були молоді та недосвідчені.

Працювати разом, в одній команді почали 2 роки тому. І уже 2 роки чоловік стабільно чує відмови від своєї колеги.

Після декількох хвилин від того, як Роберт поїхав, Джейн нарешті звела мотор. Вона нікуди не поспішала, тому через 30 хвилин завітала у гіпермаркет, щоб купити продукти.

Через годину Джейн була уже вдома, у своїй невеликій квартирі на Манхеттені, розміщеній на 43-ому поверсі.

Переодягнувшись у більш комфортний одяг, закріпивши своє волосся мідно-золотого відтінку у пучок, дівчина почала готувати вечерю.

На фоні лунала негучна інструментальна музика. Джейн вирішила скоротати час за переглядом пересічного та типового драматичного фільму.

 

Ближче до ночі Кайволд звично почала переглядати новини та дивуватись від божевільності цього світу. Адже відколи людство дізналось про інопланетних чітаурі, про наявність паралельних світів, людей-богів та нелюдей- усе це перевернуло реальність кожного. Людство одвічно змінилось, почало жити у щоденному страху та готуючись, що неминучий кінець зовсім близько.

Коли годинник повернув на північ, Джейн вирішила піти спати. Спальня дівчини, виконана у білих та пастельних тонах з великим ліжком посередині. Поруч невеличка шафка на якій стоїть будильник, деякі прикраси, сіккулент у прозорому горщику та рамка з фото.  
Приготувавшись до сну, прийшовши у спальню, перший погляд Джейн падав на рамку з фото. На ньому були зображені її батьки. Вони загунули в автокастрофі чотири роки тому. Як би дівчина не намагалась долати біль, кожного вечора вона згадувала ту трагедію. Щасливе фото ще більше роз'ятрювало зшиту рану.

Джейн лягла у ліжко та намагалась заснути. Різноманітні думки не покидали розум, як раптом почувся звук вхідного повідомлення.  
Воно було від Скарлет, яка вирішила написати, після довгої перерви у спілкуванні.

"Хей, як ти? Знаю, давно не писала. Сподіваюсь завтрашній вечір у тебе вільний і ми зможемо зустрітись. Ще раз вибач за певну відстуність. У будь-якому разі чекатиму відповіді.  
*Скарлет*"

"Кожна наша дія, кожна рішення має наслідки,"- чомусь раптово прозвучало у голові Джейн. Вона справді вагалась у рішенні.  
"Привіт, Скарлет. Думаю так, у мене завтрашній вечір вільний. Давай на 8pm у "Long Island". Найбільш комфортний варіант."  
Після відправленого повідомлення якесь дивне відчуття з'явилось у Джейн. Та не звертаючи уваги на нього дівчина все ж змогла поринути у досить спокійний сон.  
                                                                                      ***  
– Правою, бий більше правою, Джейн,- кричав з другого кінця тренажерного залу Пол. – Прицілься, бий в одну точку.

Заняття боксом та самообороною з низьким рівнем воєнної підготовки були обов'язковою частиною кожного працівника організації ЩИТ.  
І Кайволд щиро любила такий вид часопроведення. Кожний активний суботній ранок наче знову повертав колишній палкий азарт до життя, розпалював вогонь та знищував уставлені межі.

– Добре, Джейн, з тебе досить,- сказав тренер Пол. – Наступне заняття з партнером. Пора відчути, що таке справжній бій.  
– Для мене це не вперше. Але якщо суперник мене переможе я ж зможу повернутись до груші? – запитала Джейн, виходячи з поля.  
– Повір мені, щоб ти із своїм запалом не перемогла? Ти б когось з Месників легко знокаутувала, - засміявся Пол.  
Переодягнувшись та вийшовши з залу Джейн вирушила у посольство, де мала завершити певні візові питання.  
Далі звичні суботні заняття, які так завертілись, що дівчина мало не забуло про вечірню зустріч. Тому швидко зібравшись Джейн ледь встигла на метро. Вона ніколи не водила авто у стані алкогольного сп’яніння. А зустріч із Скарлет без бокалу вина видавалась чимось неможливим.  
На годиннику було рівно 8 р.m., та подруга звично запізнювалась. Через півгодини недоречного очікування вона нарешті з’явилась.  
– Ну давай, Джейн, розказуй, що там і як?- жваво проговорила Скарлет, яка зовсім не змінилась із часу останньої зустрічі.  
– Ти не повіриш, та нічого особливого: робота-дім-робота,- спокійно та трохи байдуже відповіла Джейн.  
– А як там той Роберт, чи як?  
– У нас нічого немає і не буде.  
– Ой, досить тобі. Подумаєш, одне невдале кохання. І що? Хіба це означає, що треба ставити на собі хрест? Просто не зупиняйся на цьому.  
– Вибач, Скарлет, я не хочу говорити на цю тему, - перервала Джейн.  
– Що ж діло твоє, звичайно, та все ж переосмисли, і…  
– Я не хочу ворошити власне минуле, воно занадто темне,- підвищила тон Кайволд. – Справді, не варто, я не потребую допомоги. Краще розкажи, що у тебе з тим бізнесменом?  
– Ой, стільки всього сталося, навіть не знаю з чого й почати,- почала теревенити Скарлет і розмова перелилась у легку бесіду.  
Не минуло і двох годин, як всі теми для розмови вичерпались, а Скарлет не годилась для чогось більш глибокого та філософського.  
– Що ж, ти зараз не метро чи як? – запитала Джейн, коли вони обоє покинули ‘Long Island’.  
– Зараз під’їде Френсіс, ти також почекай він тебе підвезе, - сказала Скарлет не відриваючись від телефону і набираючи повідомлення.  
– Дякую, та я все ж дістанусь на метро, я люблю ніч, а Нью-Йорк і ніч це щось неймовірне. – Рада була зустрітись, - сказала Кайволд на прощання.  
Метро у 10 p.m. було якимсь надто душним. Підїжаючи до власного кварталу щось підштовхувало Джейн вийти на зупинку раніше і трохи пройтись пішки.

Тихі вулиці шумного Нью-Йорка були на диво прекрасні. Легкий та злегка вологий літній вітерець приємно обвіював щоки. І минаючи сквер за сквером Джейн почувала небувалу легкість. Дівчина ніколи б і не подумала, що така проста річ, як нічна прогулянка може так розвантажити думки та принести спокій.  
– Хей, ти Джейн Кайволд,- з-за спини почувся риплий голос незнайомця .  
Вона повільно розвернулась та з жахом побачила чоловіка із інопланетною зброєю в руці. Раптом позаду нього з’явилось ще двоє.  
– Так це ти чи ні? – перепитав він.  
– Хто ви? – ледве спромоглась запитати Джейн.  
– Пам’ятаєш такого Джеремі Плея, - від цих слів щось всередині зжалось , наче цей момент мав відбутись, як би Джейн не намагалась його уникати. Зіниці розширились, а руки почали судорожно тремтіти. – Він тобі привіт передавав, казав давно не бачились. Навіть не проти зустрічі.  
– Передайте йому, що все вже давно завершилось. Розбитий човен пливти не зможе, - сказала Джейн усвідомлюючи безвихідь ситуації.  
– А йому все одно, він звик розбите ремонтувати, - прохрипів цей же чоловік.

Якимось дивом Джейн вдалось себе опанувати і почати нерівну бійку. Тип зі збороєю нападав найбільше. Удар за ударом, блок, пропуск, перехват, знову удар.

Величезна злість керувала дівчиною. У нерівному бою вона гідно боролась за власне життя. Раптом один невдалий відскок і інопланетна зброя наконечником зачепила обличчя Джейн. Поріз над бровою почав заливати очі кров’ю. Потім Кайволд відчула сильний удар в живіт від якого вона впала на коліна. У вісках шуміло наче від вибуху бомби. Був ще хтось. Джейн нічого не бачила. Ні звідки з’явилась чиясь тінь, як раптом відчувся сильний біль від вживлення чогось у руку. Від наступного удару вона втратила свідомість.


End file.
